Divergent, Four and Tris No war
by 4lexandra4shley
Summary: Four and this have completed tris's initiation and have divided to reveal their relationship to their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one passion

Tris pov

The ranks have just came up on the screen, I'm shocked. I ranked first. Christina and Will come over to me hand in hand, Will hugs me in congratulations and as Christina hugs me she whispers in my ear, " He finally asked me out." I pull away from my hug in utter disbelief. It clearly registers on my face as a smile because Will starts to laugh and says, "she gives good hugs doesn't she." With that Christina locks eyes with Will and they are engulfed in a kiss.

I turn my back from them and see Tobias his eyes now lock mine and I swim in the sea of his deep blue eyes, a calm longing fils my veins, a longing for our lips to come together, to feel the heat that came with our first kiss by the chasm. " do you think a hug will give it away?" He asks me. " Who cares?" I reply confidently. It's my turn to kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands go instinctively to my hips and I push up on the tips of my toes to deepen our kiss. Before Tobias turns our kiss into a make out session I hear the noise of a camera shutter and see the flash. Once my eyes adjust to the light again I see Zeke emerge from behind his phone and smile ear to ear. Tobias finally picks up on this as he looks toward Zeke who is running away with his phone showing the picture to those who didn't see our kiss. Runs after him, dodging people in the sea of black and muttering excuse me as he goes, A sigh escapes me and I turn around to the sound of someone clearing their throut. Christina, Will, Uriah and Lynn stand behind me. Lynn makes gagging noises and sticks hfinger down her throat while Christina smiles gently and sighs, Will andUriah mimic her sarcastically, Christina turns around and elbows will in the ribs, Hard, Uriah just laughs at them and eventually so do I. Tobias then comes from behind and puts his hand on my shoulder I turn around and he asks " what's so funny?" Before I can answer his question he leans into me until Zeke comes up from behind him and putts both hands on his shoulders and yelling Bo! I don't feel Tobias jump though he just puts his arm around Zekes head and pulls him down level with his stomach, and says " oh Zeke will you ever learn?" Uriah continues laughing only much, much harder to the point it seems painful for him to continue. Zeke interjects " who's coming to my place tonight, Candor Dauntless party?" He says wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone agrees and Christina Gives me an hour with Tobias until she wants to help me get ready for the party. Three hours early.

Before I can tell her that I'd rather just get ready myself Tobias pulls my by the hand, lacing my fingers with his, " come on you, gotta make this hour count.

Suddenly the longing is back, I feel heated again, I tug my hand Back as we approach Tobias's apartment pulling him into me, I kiss him, not gently, not uncertain but hungrily, passionately, I press myself against him, wishing us to be closer, but not wishing entirely, that would mean I only had five fears and I don't quite want that yet. But I want this, I put my hands on his cheeks pulling him in, closer. Then he pulls away, for air I can tell, I feel unsure of myself now like I did something wrong, but then he points at a group of people coming down the haul, relief and embarrassment wash over me at once but I shrug it off and say" gotta make this hour count!" Tobias laughs, opens his apartment and the when it feels like I can't wait much longer he shuts the door and the make out session begins if full swing. We continue our hungry kisses until I collapse on the bed and Tobias lays on top of me kissing my neck, my collar bones, and each individual raven, a moan escapes me and Tobias pulls back and smiles, " beautiful" he mutters, I smile back sweetly and he continues to kiss my neck to the point where I know a hickey will show, hopefully after the party. Tobias parts from his hickey site and we continue to kiss until we are lying flat on our backs on the bed exhausted, Tobias and I lay like that with him shirtless and my hair sticking up a today angles. We are the picture of passion, and that's what Christina sees when she walks in.


	2. Chapter 2 beauty

Chapter two beauty

**Thank you to my two reviewers, I wasn't expecting a response so quickly, I won't be uploading everyday but I'll try to when I can, I'll probably do every 2nd or 3rd day. I know that's a long time when you get into a story but I try to write long chapters so when I do upload it's a good enough read! THANK** YOU** ALL **

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry tris, four." Christina sounds embarrassed, rude and to my surprise she seems impressed. " Chris it's fine, we weren't doing anything" My attempt to calm Christiana fails though as she rushes out the room shouting "come to my apartment when you're...ready". I hear Tobias's laugh though he tries his best to hold it in, with that I ball up the sheet and through it at his chest. He gasps for a moment but the regains his usual composure and tries to lean in for a kiss but I don't let him, I peck him on the lips and skip off to get ready for Christina to get me ready. "Twissy" Tobias says in his best toddler voice, " come on" I look over my shoulder to him and see him pouting and his beat impression of puppy dog eyes. The combination of his strength and cuteness is suddenly hilarious. Laughter bursts out beyond containment. I squeeze my eyes shut and cover my mouth to try and contain my laughter but it doesn't help. Tobias comes over whilst my eyes are shut and he attempts to kiss me but I'm laughing to hard, it's bizarre he loves me, he's two years older, I'm not very pretty, I'm not very nice or happy it's just bizarre and hysterical.

I go to the bathroom and see my hair I puff like a horse, it looks like I've been electrocuted,it sticks up at odd angles and looks like it will take all of Christina's hairdressing skills to perfect.

Once I get my mane to lye semi flat I look at what I'm wearing, black leggings and a low cut tank top which shows my tattoos and non existent cleavage, I hold up my small boobs and let them sag repeatedly, abnegation would not approve of my vanity but slowly flaws I couldn't of noticed in abnegation are emerging, then genius hits me, Christina took me to an under wear store which I could not look at without blushing intensely, but she did make me buy a solution to my problem, a push-up bra. When she first told me about the concept I thought it was some sort of unfunny joke but after reassuring me she was serious she dragged me to the till and made me buy it. I put it on, it's just like a normal bra, then I adjust it and push my boobs up again when Tobias walks in with me topless and my hands on my boobs. " get out, get out get out!" I scream clearly mortified with him, but he just smiles and walks closer to me, he swallows me in a hug and I am still embarrassed but then I remember who he is and how much I love him. All he says to my push up bra is " Christina?" "Yeah" I say blushing."you look good" he says and it's his turn to blush. His comment shocked me as much as it did when he was drunk during initiation. Then he continues " you look good without the bra" I feel the tongues of fire lick my eyes and blink back the tears. Did he really just say I look good without the push up?


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation

Chapter three Preparation

**hi so this is a like double marathon because I uploaded two and three in one day, next chapter will be t or but until then enjoy! Oh and, it's Ma birthday!**

When the abnegation in me eventually kicks in I look away from the mirror and finish dressing. I rush out Tobias's apartment in my regular black trousers and plain black T shirt, a bare face and wild but we'll brushed hair.

I burst into Christina's room in a frenzy from the buzz of running to her apartment, she looks at me, not however how I expected. Not shocked or disgusted but as soon as she sees my face she wiggles her eyebrows and tries to contain her laughter, it doesn't work. Christina is rolling over on her side in Will comes in asking about the fuss but Christina quickly shoos a him out and the girl talk and makeover begin, yay :-/

"Soooooo, what did I just walk in on" asks Christina once she has partially recovered from her fit of giggles."Tris on four make out session or..." She trails off, I blush scarlet. Her candor senses seem to catch it though because she continues with her elimination of answers. "We were just making out" I say willing my cheeks to stay cool and not flush again. "When did you to get, eyes shut" she says applying what I can only guess is eye shadow"ok, open, when did you two get together?" I consider my answer and begin eliminating my options, I could say we just did, candor senses, I could tell her..., the truth my mind draws blank whenever it comes to outsmarting Christina. " About the third stage of initiation, we didn't really get together we sort of gradually became more than friends" that should count as an explanation right?

"What about you and Will" I ask genuinely curious

"Well after the fear landscapes when you where going out with the dauntless borns and four, he just started talking to me, like talking to me. Then when we were walking by the train tracks he just kissed me, he asked me out as soon as we were both officially dauntless."

"Hmmm" is all I say in return as she starts to twist and twirl my hair into a braid." You NEED a hair cut Tris"

"Hmmm" and this is how it continues for another two hours but by the end it's worth it!

I have tOns of layers of clothes on off course and so does Christina, she said best to dress in layers? Beats me. But they still look good, I have my hair in a huge thick braid swept over my shoulder and the smaller pieces that fell out are now curled, framing my face.


	4. This is not a chapter(BOOKNRD187)

**Hi booknrd187 I really appreciate what you said, thank you to my other two reviewers, I'm Scottish so my next chapter will be release in the middle of the day for me, but the middle of the night for all of you. Thanks to my other two reviewers aswell bit I am still undecided on where I will take this story. The idea of tris with children doesn't sit right with me so I don't think any babies are on the way just to let you know!**


	5. Chapter 4 Candor dauntless?

**Hiya so this wwas just a shorts chapter but I shall continue the truth or dare tomorrow, I'm going to bed. Read the bottom authors note if you want some basic ideas on what this story should be like.**

Chapter four Candor Dauntless?

We walk into Zekes to see Tobias and Will being enclosed I a circle of Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, shauna and Marlene. Uh oh. We creep closer unnoticed until we're within earshot, "so you and tris we're doing it?" Asks Zeke wiggling his eyebrows. "No!" Shouts Tobias. Will just sits next to him looking slightly scared of the frenzy of dauntless, yelling about nonexistent gossip. Me and Christina look at each other at the exact perfect moment, with out uttering a single word we run into the kitchen unnoticed and fill two buckets full to the brim with ice that Zeke always has socked up for parties. We both mentally count to there by nodding at each other we then sprint into the living room and throw all the ice over the tightly juggled group. We hear a lot of "tris!" And "oh why did you do that I'm soaking now" but me and Christina are overwhelmed by a fit of giggles and I'm sure I hear Christina give the occasional snort. After a while everyone seems tired of our laughing and no longer finds any of this funny. "I'm" hahhaha"sorry"hahah"we couldn't"ahaha *Christina's snort*"resist" I manage to get out between fits of laughter and then trying to regain composure, and then laughing again. We do eventually calm down though because Zeke starts off the candor dauntless.

"Right it's my apartment so me first, I choose" he scans the circle and if he needs to pick who he wants to punish "I choose tris, I dar you and Christina to play seven minutes in heaven," a heavy feeling weighs me down as a stare at Tobias with pleading eyes "with Will and four!" Me and Christina both smile as if to say 'well that's not so bad' but Zeke hasn't finished " in the same room" the heavy feeling returns like a punch in the gut choking me momentarily, I almost died of embarrassment when Christina alone saw me and Tobias make out, now will and Christina will see as long as they aren't in make out mode.

As stiff as my old nickname suggests I walked over to the bedroom along with will, Christina and Tobias no sooner to have a bunch of ears being shoved against the door. This doesn't seem to phase Christina and will however because will so already lying on the floor with his hands up Christina's shirt and her straddling him and pushing herself so close to him it looks like he might be crushed. A series of murmurs escape Christina and Will who seem to be having a great time. Tobias and me just sit on the edge of the bed and kiss gentle and tentatively trying not to focus on the world around us.

All to soon however the seven minutes are up and the group burst in, their eyes find me and Tobias first and look disappointed until they see Christina and Will. Christina is laying next to will on the floor and they are both exhausted with a necklace of hickeys for Christina which however barely show on her mahogany skin.

**ok so sorry the chapter was so short but I wanted to get one in at least, my favourite fan fics are ones like forever 10. I loved that because there was fluff and action and that's what I want to do here, I'm trying to set up the fluff so I can get some action in. If you have any ideas please leave a review ASAP !**


	6. Chapter 4 continued

**thakyou to every single reviewer again, I think in the next few chapters there will be action. IF YOU DONT LIKE FLUFF OR HEATED SCENES DO NOT READ THIS RATED T+**

chapter four continued

Will and Christina blush intensely while Tobias and I smile into each others eyes causing all the girls except Lynn to go "aawwwww"

After our seven minutes in heaven it was my turn and I decided to torture Uriah. "Uri I know the answer right?" I ask

"I'm no pansycake!" Screams Uriah like a war call,

"Ok then" I reply thoughtfully. What shall his punishment be? Then Tobias leans over and whispers in my ear. A grin spreads widely across my face and Uriah flinches. I walk over to Uriah and whisper the dare in his ear, his head hangs, he knows he has to do it. I tell everyone to follow Uriah to the pit, we hide behind a corner while Uriah finds Eric, he's in the tattoo parlour he looks like he's just transferring the points. As he walks out Uriah pulls out an elastic band and begins his proposal speech.

"I know we haven't know each other for long and that my feelings for you have been known for an even shorter time, but now I am sure of my feelings, Eric Dauntless creepy leader will you marry me?" Uriah holds up his elastic band and receives a swift cruel beating from Eric, we all emerge from our hiding laughing hysterically, "truth or dare?" Eric replies with a puff. "Yeah" responds Zeke"wanna play?"

"Why not"

We return to Zekes apartment and start the dares, Uriah dares Eric to do a striper dance, he takes his shirt off, he is a sickly sight. Eric truths Tobias on his name, he takes off his shirts to reveal his tanned, toned upper 't make out tris, do not make out tris. I turn to Eric and that's all the encouragement I need on his sickly pale chest.

Once we are all tired out of truth or dare really decide to got back to out apartment. As soon as we passes the threshold and the door was locked we were instantly in a heated make out session. I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands through his hair. He walked us through to the bed room, we only broke our kiss to jam a chair against the door handle. The we begin our real kisses, Tobias is laying on top of me and we are kissing deeply, passionately and best of all, hungrily. My hands slowly begin to creep up his shirt that he just put back on, I whisper through kisses, "four I dare you to take off your shirt" he laughs a deep rumbling laugh, he's so sexy, his Abbas are huge and he is so well defined. "My turn" I whisper playfully I take off my shirt to reveal my black and red lace bra that Christina bought me. "Tris, you are the most beautiful thing on this planet. I love you" I smile through our kiss and giggle. "You wanna actually do it?" I ask a slight tremble at the end of my voice."only if your ready" he replies lovingly."yeah, oh tobiasssss " he big ins kissing my neck, he's going to give me a huge hickey. I kick off my jeans, so does Tobias. We flip around so I'm on top straddling him. We continue kissing until I feel a poke in my thigh, Tobias cringes but I just giggle and eventually so does he, we progress naturally until lit comes to protection. I got the contraceptive jab but we thought it better to be double safe. We begin slowly, rocking back and fourth until I get a sharp pain and put my head beside his and couch his shoulder. "Tris, oh my god,tris, are you ok?" He's panicking, he's scared he hurt me."I'm fine" I take a real deep breath"it's meant to hurt the first time." Once the pain subsides we begin again, still tentatively until we both come at the same time, it's amazing. Our hips are glued together and we push them back and fourth together, then I begin my orgasm. I feel weightless, like I am flying with a force of deep pleasure propelling me. We continue rocking towards one another until we begin kissing again, over and over and over and"oh tobiassss" I moan through my pleasure filled daze

"I love, when you say my name like that tris" we both begin to pant and pull away . We lay side by side like Christina had with Will. Out of breath and all energy to continue.

"Wow!" Says Tobias "tris you get more beautiful every time I see your face. I love you."

"I love you too"

"I love you three"

"I love you Four"

"I love you Six"

**so someone else I think used the one too three four six, but I can't remember so if you would like me to remove it, no hate**


	7. Chapter 7 vote

Hey guys,

I know I've been Mia for awhile but I had severe writers block and I personally think this story has been sucked dry. I have been thinking about doing an original thriller story instead but I will take a review poll. What do you want. If people realy want this story I will try but it's just a bit drab for me now. Please cast your votes! : D


End file.
